


I love doing anything for you

by BlothHundr



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlothHundr/pseuds/BlothHundr
Summary: Rue and Jay have been together a while, until they see an ad with a space voyage calling. What could possibly go wrong?Jay gets infected with the impostor virus, and starts acting a little odd...
Relationships: Dark Green/Orange, Rue/Jay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	I love doing anything for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my gf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+gf).



> Rue is a trans man, he/they, his junk is referred to as ambiguous/cunt/dick

It’s their first mission. Together. On this job at least, they’d been together for a while now. Rue, and Jay. 

Living on the countryside when they heard of this mission. Extra cash as well. They didn’t see why not. Rue was especially excited of it, as he had loved space more than anything. An 8 month voyage traveling to 3 individuals bases and working, a lengthy pay at that, could be an excellent experience. A week of training and debriefing prior. 

What could go wrong, Jay thinks when they sleep for the last night in their home. 

Home. 

It’s not what the SKELD feels like. Rue feels that the moment they land. He was sitting by Jay, and the two others he knew, Smudge and Karielus, not their names but code names are required. 

You must not get attached to temporary people. 

Yet the 4 were in this together. In the drop ship. 

He feels out of place, amongst the other people signed up for this job. Well voyage? 

Jay squeezes his hand, and he swallows down the lump in his throat. 

It doesn’t feel right..

———————————————————

Their missions are simple, make it to the three bases and complete the repairs necessary and they’d earn the money. They were trained a week before boarding, and many were full of anticipation. There’s 10 of them. All strangers, and they were allowed to customize their space suits, together a color of the rainbow. 

Rue thinks it’s easy to keep track of them. Colors, he mean. He’s dark green, his lover a beautiful shade of orange. His friends Smudge and Karielus Cyan and Pink respectively. He used to have the best memory, but with muddled misery, visuals are best. Names are complicated, besides his friends of course. Colors are easy to keep track of. Rue knows no ones name, but he sees everyone’s color. 

So when he sees the glance of that sickly sweet orange, and a dead body at his feet of a beautiful royal shade of blue he might add, amongst the wires and fluorescent light of the Electrical room, he doesn’t know what to believe. 

Someone’s among us.... killing people? It’s a bold accusation to draw, but the pooling blood staining his green space boots leaves no room for question. 

And there’s no way he’d KILL someone himself. 

“What.. is this.. I- I have to report this!” He remembers the briefing, any problems? There’s a comm system. Any problems can be reported and up for discussion. 

Maybe for malfunctions of course...But how does a murder look? 

Rue doesn’t want to mention the orange he saw, it must’ve been the lighting.  
There’s no way she’d ever do that.

They’re all around the table in cafeteria, blue the first missing, but not the last. 

“What’s going on?” Red starts. Everyone’s confused. 

“Electrical. I didn’t see anyone around, but.... I found a dead body.” 

Everyone’s silent. 

“A.. dead body?” Red repeats quietly. 

“I... yes. W-What is this? What does this murder mean? Are we all gonna be killed?!” Rue stands up and slams his hands on the table, looking over at Jay seated at his right. She’s quiet, the glare of her helmet hiding her expression. 

She looks guilty in a way, if he’s to draw the conclusion it was indeed that mandarin orange he saw at the crime scene. 

But he doesn’t mention it. 

Cyan placates him to be calm. 

“It’s definitely important, dangerous even, but freaking out won’t help. Be calm about this.”

Rue grimaces. He could never be calm if amongst these.. randoms. Him, and his lover are in danger and he wouldn’t stand idly by. What if this.. impostor sneaks another kill. 

Brown, Black and White begin to explain where they were, Red providing some questions. It was as if it dragged on forever, everyone stating information to build a case. But.. they weren’t getting anywhere. 

It seems like no one was around for it. 

“And where were you, Orange?” Purple accuses, squinting through the helmet. 

Jay turns to face them, and sneers. “I was with Green of course. And we both found the body. Right?” 

Rue feels confusion, as he had been alone with the discovery. But he doesn’t dare question it, and nods his approval. 

He’d ask about it another time. 

Red sighs, glances at the person with the obnoxiously neon green suit and Yellow, who even had a flower on the side of their helmet, and stands up. 

“We’re getting nowhere.. Okay buddy system. Dark Green with....Yellow.” 

Rue’s eyes flash in alarm, the thought of being separated from Jay.. but he doesn’t dare question authority, scurrying to Yellow’s side. 

“Orange is with me.” Red claims. The rest of the pairs are distributed, and they get sent back to tasks. 

——————————————————————————

That’s when it happens. The first thing to go wrong. 

Whoever’s doing all this, weather malicious or by pure terrible circumstance, cut the oxygen. 

30 seconds before they ran out of oxygen in the SKELD 

Rue’s doing the card swipe to check admin when the red lights go off. The obnoxiously loud and frightening alarm signals. His already anxious demeanor flips, and he looks at his pocket device, tuning out the clamber of boots and the flashing. 

It’s oxygen, repair it with the code there. Simple. 

He looks behind and sees the code panel, quickly punches it in and then he hears it. 

The ringing of a scream in the hallways. And the gruesome crunch of something. He can’t place it. It mixes well with the disorienting screeching of emergency. 

Then the vent rattles on the ground, parallel to his sight. 

Jay climbs out. Holding a knife, and her suit is splattered bloody. 

Rue can swear his past makes his eyes deceive him. Yet here they are, Jay looking guilty as plain as day. 

He sees the glint of a smile, and a wink. She knows he would never tell, and she would never hurt him. Anything for him. 

Yet he tries to wrap his head around why she would do such a thing. Murdering people. She’s not violent- well. He second thinks that. But she would never murder someone. He believes she’s sick, this isn’t her fault, she’s not bad.

“I...what are you doing, Jay?” Rue gives a small smile, eyeing the dripping bloody knife that stains the carpet red. 

Red, where are they anyway? 

“Did you.. kill red?” 

“No. I killed black. I didn’t like how he looked at you..” Jay huffs, walking closer to Rue. The security malfunctions, and they’re locked in together. 

Together.

“What are you..” Rue’s quieted by the sound of Jay’s hand on the visor of his helmet.

“Shhh.” 

He no longer sees her expression, but a gruesome sight. Of these... things? Tendrils, if he uses his prior knowledge. They fill her helmet, plunge out of her suit, and he’s terrified honestly. Though his mind changes when she talks. Drool pools out of the cracks in the visor, nightmarish teeth covering the tendrils, except for a few that leaked copiously. 

“I... I think I’ve been infected by this.. thing. I don’t know, it’s made me, crazy..” She starts, a low drawl as her hands paw at his waist, pulling him flush against her body as close as she can. She feels him up, the long tendrils squeezing his arm and leg. 

He hears the crisis situated, the blaring alarms seized. But the security is still jammed, and he wonders how long it will stay locked. How long she’d keep him here. 

The fear of what she might do made his stomach warm. For some odd reason. 

“I just..-“ She grabs his arms and drags him to the vent, and he doesn’t have a second to think before he’s shoved in with her. 

It’s such a tight fit, with their gear in the way, his ass is pressed against her crotch snugger than him against her chest, and she whispers for him to be quiet. 

The security doors unlocks and Red rushes in. 

“Where is he?! Green was just in here!..” Red runs in looking around, and they see the bloody trail to the vent. They lean over the admin table and sighs, other remaining crewmates crowding in to see. 

“First black and now green.. They’re going to get all of us at this point! Someone’s lying!” Red starts, they sound stressed and exasperated. Red’s been the only one playing detective, the others so scared to take action. 

Rue holds his breath, he listens and tries to exhale quietly while they talk and the rows of teeth on her tendrils rip a hole open in his suit, there’s no time and it’s all so fast. 

He shouldn’t be so turned on, but fuck the knife in her hand shouldn’t be so hot. Or her such straightforward attitude. Her taking what she wants, or needs. It’s a stark contrast to what he’s known the prior months before this mission. He’s desperate to give her it. Give her anything she wants.

He’d do anything for her. 

The suit is torn open showing his ass and wet cunt to the stiff vent air, and the large probes leaking some.. thing? He guesses its like a dick, because she isn’t worried about angling any fingers in this confining vent. 

One presses against his opening and his hips are twitching in anticipation. His brain was currently turned off, and he was only thinking with his dick. His knee hits the vent slightly, and the resounding thud stops Red. 

“Did anyone hear that?” 

Jay takes the time to bury herself deep to the hilt inside him, and he has to bite his tongue to avoid letting out the most keening moan he’s ever been compelled to make. There’s only a quiet huff of air from him, unnoticed by the oblivious crewmates. 

She was playing so fucking dirty, and he loved it. 

He could barely keep himself quiet, but she took pity on him and moved slowly. That didn’t help him no less.

Just more time to feel her fill him up and kiss that sweet spot so deep he sees stars, and he can’t help his mouth falling open with little pants, nor seems to care at this point that he looks so submissive to such a bold advance.

He think about he loves her so much, loves how she makes him feel before all this happened. Loves how she’s making him feel now, so full and taken care of, some itch in his brain being scratched as the occasional small squeak or shift has him holding his breath. The thrill of getting caught so shameless, fucked by the person responsible of two deaths and his disappearance. But they wouldn’t understand. How sweet this betrayal feels. 

The tendril filling him up pulls out and he gets a breath, a moment to hear the now yelling of who could it be, with a bit of crying and claims someone had to be thrown out. 

He pants, feels the slick rolling down his thighs and torn suit, and he’s so desperate to get her back inside. She doesn’t, just watches and listens to the heated conversation. 

He presses his ass against her desperately, and she grips his hips and squeezes, a clear command to stop. 

“Wait... where’s orange?” White claims, and the yelling stops. 

“That... IS a good question. Red weren’t they with you?” Purple states. 

Rue’s confused, and he’s about to whisper his concern as to why she’s being so picky when it was her idea, and she seems to feel what he’s thinking, because she fills him right back up and snakes her hand to the front of their tight encounter, his dick is still covered and she growls, the sharp teeth ripping quickly so she fingers at his arousal, rubbing in teasing circles that make him clench around her and breathily exhale. 

Red stops. 

“Guys I’m SURE I keep hearing something in the vent I don’t know? Is It just me??” They eye the vent and the others follow suit. 

“Should we check it?” Yellow asks. 

Jay picks up the pace, driving Rue closer to the edge and he finds it harder and harder to steady his breathing, not to be noisy. It’s the worst timing, he can hardly do it. 

Red steps closer to the vent, and he’s about to lift it, when the emergency siren rings through the base once again. 

Reactor. Just in time as they clutter out to stabilize it, and Jay sets a brutal pace, her hand never faltering. 

Rue moans shamelessly, the blaring alarm covering his pants and sharp gasps. 

The alarm is stabilized when he cums, a shuddering moan fluttering like music in her ears. 

She feels sated feeling him squeeze so nicely around her, drawing her close to the edge, and she decides to make a mess of him. Embarrass him even. Humiliate him like the desperate whore he’s acting like. 

She growls at the possessive thought, Black eyeing him through the halls, and spills inside him. His eyes roll back, hips canting against her hips flush against his ass. He feels even fuller, fingers gripping for purchase against the slippery vent as she slowly pulls out, her helmet is still on, albeit his off and red faced ecstasy clear on his face, as she sees her love spill out of him. 

No one can make him this messy like she can. 

She may quietly like this infection, as she’s never seen such a sweeter sight than him so fucked out. Or maybe it’s the virus talking, she can’t tell.  
——————————————————————————

By the time there’s 6 people left, they suddenly reappear. 

Rue tries to hide his limping the best he can, but truly he’s sore. And his stupid legs won’t stop shaking like a Virgin who just got the ride of their life. Well, the Virgin part was off but the ride wasn’t far from the truth. 

He had gotten a spare suit from his bunk, Jay trailing behind him all the same. Maybe she bent him over the bed and spilled a second load in him. He can’t tell at this point, so water and fuzzy in his head. 

Jay emerges with him, her demeanor calm and collected. She smiles at everyone in cafeteria, takes her seat next to Rue, and crosses her hands. 

“And where have you two been?! We still have to catch this impostor and you two sneaking off to do...” Yellow trails off as Rue tunes them out. He’s more focused on the wet mess in his pants, slick and cum coating his inner thighs and he swears he’s dripping. It makes him blush furiously under the tinted helmet. He hates how improper he feels, sitting here as they debate and suspect while he’s holding his thighs together to keep from spilling what she instructed not to. 

He wonders what she’s thinking, or if this even turns her on. Publicly humiliating him in secret. 

He wonders how she feels with two lives coating her guilty hands. 

“I’m so sorry, but my dear here wasn’t feeling the best so we took it down somewhere where you idiots wouldn’t be loud. But you’ve guys had to have gathered SOMETHING, right?” Jay muses, dancing her fingers gently over Rue’s back.

It gives him shivers, and she knows that oh so clearly. 

It thrills her more than any cash reward potential they had before this sickness.

**Author's Note:**

> Critism is appreciated just be nice, thanks for reading!  
> Edit: pls let me know if you’d like a part 2!


End file.
